


Áspero

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Pain, Rough Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: As provocações de Jared no set de filmagem acabam em sexo áspero.





	Áspero

“Vire-se.” Jensen manda.

Jared encara Jensen sorrindo, suas covinhas em plena exposição e um desafio em sua face. “Me obrigue.”

Jensen praticamente rosna antes de forçar Jared em seu estômago, em um movimento praticado inúmeras vezes antes.

O homem mais jovem estremece ligeiramente com o impacto de Jensen em suas costas.

Jensen aproveita a oportunidade e se posiciona entre as longas pernas de Jared, batendo duas vezes em cada uma das nádegas dele e, por um momento, ele para, admirando as marcas de dedos deixadas por sua mão.

Então, movimentando levemente seus olhos, ele observa a vasta extensão das costas de Jared, a pele ainda levemente bronzeada pelo sol que ele pegou no verão e começando a brilhar em virtude do suor.

A visão é de tirar o fôlego.

Mesmo com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro macio, Jensen pode ver que o homem debaixo dele está com a respiração acelerada. Ele se inclina lentamente, de modo a possibilitar o sussurro no ouvido de Jared.

“Você quer que eu jogue duro, Jay, pois você conseguiu. Antes da noite terminar suas pernas estarão mais arqueadas do que as minhas.” As palavras são pontuadas por sua língua fazendo seu caminho no lóbulo da orelha de Jared e provocando um estremecimento em seu amante.

As mãos de Jensen parecem ter vida própria e acariciam o longo corpo espalhado na cama.

Não fazia muito tempo que eles haviam chegado no apartamento de Jensen, o que foi seguido por um frenesi, roupas sendo deixadas sem cuidado no caminho até o quarto, enquanto eles se beijavam e acariciavam um ao outro.

Jensen tinha a impressão de ter passado boa parte do dia com uma ereção, situação constrangedora, no mínimo, e causada sem dúvidas pelas provocações de Jared no set de filmagem.

Embora Jared normalmente pareça um raio de sol em qualquer lugar que esteja, hoje as brincadeiras com Misha tiveram um cunho mais sexual, fazendo o sangue de Jensen literalmente ferver. Seu lado alpha querendo curvar Jared na frente de todos e fodê-lo sem sentido.

Agora, ele tem toda a intenção de fazer Jared pagar.

O homem mais jovem abre mais as pernas, permitindo que Jensen se acomode melhor entre elas.

Jensen esfrega seu pênis pelo ânus depilado e exposto de Jared, descendo lentamente em direção aos testículos dele.

“Jensen! Tão gostoso cara.” Jared diz, esfregando sua ereção nos lençóis de seda embaixo dele e se deliciando com a sensação causada pelo pênis de Jensen na parte de trás do seu corpo.

Tudo o que Jensen consegue pensar no momento é em foder o homem maravilhoso espalhado em sua cama. Então ele fica de joelhos e, eficientemente, lubrifica dois de seus dedos, inserindo-os de uma vez no ânus de Jared.

Jared grita, surpreso pela aspereza de Jensen, mas não demora para gemer suavemente no travesseiro enquanto Jensen o estica para acomodar o tamanho acima da média do seu pênis. Ele não contém outro grito, agora de prazer, quando sua próstata é tocada.

“Aí Jen, bem aí.” Ele tenta instruir, mexendo seu quadril de encontro aos dedos de Jensen. 

Quando Jensen percebe que Jared está pronto o suficiente, ele retira seus dedos, lubrifica seu pênis e provoca o ânus de seu parceiro apenas com a cabeça grossa e vermelha.

Assim que Jared começa a se contorcer, Jensen dá uma bofetada na nádega direita dele.

“Quieto Jay, eu estou no comando, não você.”

Sem perder mais tempo, Jensen começa a penetrar Jared, apenas parando quando totalmente inserido no ânus dele. É um ajuste apertado, aparentemente a preparação insuficiente.

Entretanto, Jensen não se importa, desejando que na filmagem programada para amanhã, para a qual Misha também está escalado, Jared seja capaz de sentir os efeitos da transa deles a cada pequeno movimento que ele fizer.

Não demora para ele encontrar um ritmo, às vezes puxando seu pênis para fora totalmente antes de empurrar para dentro novamente com força, seus testículos batendo no períneo de Jared.

No quarto apenas é possível ouvir os sons de pele contra pele, da cama batendo na parede e dos gemidos de ambos os homens.

Jensen segura a parte de trás do longo pescoço de Jared com a mão esquerda, empurrando o rosto dele contra o travesseiro e com a mão direita prende os pulsos de Jared contra suas costas, tendo total controle sobre o corpo musculoso se contorcendo debaixo dele.

“Isso bebê, adoro ver seu cuzinho engolindo meu pênis grande.” Jensen fala, aumentando a velocidade de suas estocadas e grunhindo em resposta ao sentimento do ânus de Jared apertando em volta de sua ereção. A intensidade do calor envolvendo seu pênis e o prazer percorrendo seu corpo dos pés à cabeça quase demais.

“Porra!” Jared exclama, sua voz abafada pelo travesseiro. Ele está perdido na mistura de dor e prazer saindo por cada poro do seu ser, fazendo ele morder o lábio inferior a fim de impedir que os gritos escapem de sua garganta.

Jensen solta o pescoço e as mãos de Jared, puxando o homem mais jovem de quatro e colocando toda sua energia em foder seu amante duro. Seus movimentos dentro e fora de Jared quase selvagens, cada estocada acertando com precisão a próstata dele.

Uma das mãos talentosas de Jensen faz seu caminho até o cabelo sedoso de Jared, puxando sua cabeça em um ângulo estranho. Jared geme dolorosamente, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, que ele teimosamente se recusa a deixar cair.

Jensen o beija profundamente, sua língua invadindo a boca de Jared e mapeando cada canto.

As sensações são intensas, o corpo de Jared sobrecarregado com a mistura de dor e prazer em seu ânus abusado. 

Mesmo assim, Jared arqueia suas costas, tentando encontrar os impulsos de Jensen, mas ele está exausto, mal conseguindo permanecer de quatro. Ele sente seu orgasmo se aproximando e, com o restante da força que sobrou, envolve a mão direita em seu próprio pênis.

Jensen termina o beijo abruptamente e alguns minutos depois, ou horas, ele não sabe dizer, Jared grita o nome do seu amante, desfrutando do prazer causado pelo formigamento atravessando seu corpo, o orgasmo explodindo através do seu pênis com força e as gotas de esperma manchando os lençóis azuis debaixo dele.

As contrações causadas pelo ânus de Jared impelem Jensen em um frenesi, seus quadris batendo forte contra as nádegas firmes de Jared.

Ele tem consciência de que está, em algum nível, provocando dor em seu amante, mas Jensen ainda não consegue se importar. Tudo o que vem em sua mente é a imagem das perturbadoras mãos de Misha sobre Jared poucas horas atrás.

Referida imagem mental faz com que Jensen aumente a violência de seus impulsos, a força movendo Jared para a frente, em direção à cabeceira da cama.

Da boca de Jensen escapa uma litania de “meu, meu, meu” e, embora seu desejo seja poder foder Jared por horas, ele sente o orgasmo se aproximando.

Mais algumas estocadas e o sêmen chega rapidamente ao seu pênis, sendo expelido profundamente dentro do ânus de Jared, tudo acompanhado de espasmos que se espalham por todo o seu corpo.

Para Jensen, durante aqueles segundos preciosos, é como se ele estivesse fora do plano terrestre, absolutamente em êxtase.

Quando suas faculdades mentais retornam, ele percebe que Jared perdeu a batalha para ficar de quatro e está caído no colchão, com Jensen cobrindo a parte superior de seu corpo.

Ele apoia seus braços no colchão e se levanta, seu pênis deixando o calor do corpo de Jared molhado e pegajoso.

Jensen ouve um lamento fraco deixar os lábios de Jared com o movimento e vê que o homem mais jovem está praticamente desmaiado e, apesar de Jensen ter exagerado um pouco na aspereza, um leve sorriso enfeita seus lábios finos.

Jensen se dirige ao banheiro para se limpar e retorna ao quarto com um pano molhado para limpar Jared.

Logo que ele termina com a limpeza do ânus abusado de Jared, ele ouve o homem mais jovem murmurar antes de começar cair no sono “Jen, amanhã eu vou ter muito o que contar pro Misha.”

Jensen não pode acreditar no que ouviu e começa a rir sozinho, feliz por saber que não foi o único a apreciar o sexo áspero de minutos atrás.


End file.
